Not the Original Plan
by kennagirl
Summary: Firewhiskey is fun. The results? Well, that depends on your point of view.


Okay, so maybe drinking all that Firewhiskey was a bad idea. But after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, of course everyone was having a good time. Well, everyone except Dean Thomas. He seemed kind of upset that Ginny Weasley snogged Harry Potter in the middle of the common room. So he headed over to the bottles of Firewhiskey that someone had set up in a back corner, which drew my attention to them in the first place. And now I've had a full bottle all to myself and nothing to do with myself or my time.

So, yeah, bad idea.

Because now I'm watching Seamus Finnegan try to cheer up Dean, only Dean's not having it. Like, he keeps shoving him away every time Seamus tries to grab the bottle Dean's been swigging from for the past hour and a half. Now he's getting up with the bottle and telling Seamus not to follow him while he stalks out of the Common Room. Aw, Dean looks so upset. That was a little mean of Ginny to do that when her ex is right in the room. But, I guess she didn't really think it through. I saw the way it just happened and I don't think either one of them thought it through. Poor Seamus, he looks upset now because he couldn't help his friend. Maybe I'll go cheer him up.

* * *

So, this isn't exactly what I had originally planned. I thought I would just go over to him and talk, tell a few jokes, you know, that kind of thing. But then I started getting really close and then we were sharing sips from the bottle of Firewhiskey, then we started kissing and that's how we ended up in here, making out on his bed.

Not that I have a problem with it. It just wasn't the original plan.

He's got his hands firmly planted, one on my arse, one on my boob. I'm trying to get rid of his shirt, but I might be a little drunk, so it's difficult. Luckily, moves his hands away from me and gets his shirt off. He presses me into the mattress, layering kisses and licks on my neck and collarbone. I'm pulling off my shirt too and his kisses are going lower and lower. When he reaches the top edge of my bra, his hands reach behind me and feel for the clasp. I bring them back to the front and use them to undo the front hook. He pulls my bra off gently and throws it across the room. I know I'll have to look for it later, but right now I'm distracted by the way his lips feel wrapped around my nipple and how good it feels when he barely bites it and licks it just so.

Now his lips are back on mine and our tongues are tangled together. His hands are drifting down and he's trying to get the zip to my skirt undone. I let him keep working on it and reach for his belt. It comes open fairly easily and the button and zip are just as simple. By now, he's got my skirt open and is sliding it down my thighs and off, tossing somewhere in the same manner as my bra. I'm left laying there in my knickers while he pulls off his trousers and shorts. He lays back down on top of me, kissing the underside of my jaw and quickly trailing kisses down my body. He reaches the top of my knickers and slides his tongue out, tracing a line right along the edge. My stomach flutters when he does this and then he hooks his thumbs into my underwear, pulls them down, and drops them off the edge of the bed.

He stares into my eyes, then looks down. Carefully, he pushes first one, then two fingers into me. I'm already practically ready so the continued foreplay, while appreciated in the long run, is a bit unnecessary at this point. Then he puts his mouth next to his fingers and all rational thought leaves. He's sucking on my clit, thrusting his fingers in and out, then switching, letting his tongue pierce me while his finger rubs over my most sensitive spot. It's not long before I'm coming, hard, panting his name.

Once I've ridden through my orgasm, rolling my hips against his fingers, he slowly pulls them out. I would feel bad for their loss, but then I see him, all swollen and red and I can't wait until we get to the next part. It doesn't take long. It seems he's just as ready as me, so he grabs a condom out of his bedside drawer and rolls it on, then performs a protection charm, just so he has all the bases covered. When he enters me, it feels amazing and I'm halfway to the edge already. He thrusts and rolls his hips, settling into an easy rhythm and groaning with every other movement. It's not long before I'm coming again, then I feel him follow as I fade into the afterglow.

He pulls out and tosses the condom. Then he curls up to me and draws the curtains around his four-poster. I ask about what his roommates will say and he tells me that they haven't found out before. Then I mention that my clothes are still strewn about the room. He concedes that that might be a problem and Summons them so that they're in the confines of his bed. Satisfied that we won't be disturbed, I curl into his side and lay my head on his chest.

"Good night, Seamus. Love you."

"Night, Amanda. Love you too."

I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.


End file.
